


Breaking the Beast

by Multifangirl69



Series: The sins of Spider-man [11]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon!Peter, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Sorcerer!Quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Peter is captured by a powerful sorcerer and tortured in all kinds of ways.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: The sins of Spider-man [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Breaking the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucked up. This is not even just shameless smut, this is just fucked.  
> If anyone likes this, I will probably write more, because I love to torture Peter and this was fun to write.  
> I hope someone enjoys this.

“Let me go, you bastard!” Peter had been screaming for a few minutes already, spitting insults and threats. He couldn’t even see the man he was yelling at. The room was too dark to see anything really.

All he knew was that he was stripped naked and tied to a metal table with thick, heavy chains. All the metal was cold against his skin, but the anger and frustration heated up his insides. He was shivering through the harsh contrast.

If only he could see the one who put him in this situation.

The man was definitely standing somewhere in the room, watching him. Peter could occasionally hear him walk and trying to repress laughter.

“Face me! You fucking asshole! Fucking face me!” His throat was starting to hurt from all the yelling, but he wouldn’t give the guy the satisfaction that Peter was somehow weak.

He was a goddamn demon prince. It would be a disgrace to let a human break him in any way. The fact that he managed to catch Peter and tie him up in the first place was embarrassing enough.

Usually, Peter would just rip himself free, but something was coating the chains, something wet that had burned itself into the demon’s flesh like venom. And it weakened him. Whatever it was, it made Peter feel sluggish and weird.

The man finally started speaking after Peter hadn’t said anything in a while.

“Are you done now?” Quentin asked, the mocking tone only fueling the biting anger inside the demon. But he didn’t answer. He wasn’t going to give the man any kind of attention other than insult after insult.

“Coward! Bastard! You cowardly piece of shit!”

“What an annoying boy you are. So loud,” Quentin complained. He was coming closer. Peter turned his head towards the noise of heavy boots walking on stone. Maybe. It sounded like uneven stone and dirt scraping underneath the shoes.

“Fuck you. Make me shut up, you fucking bitch,” Peter growled into the darkness. Quentin laughed and he sounded so close all of a sudden.

Surprise rushed through Peter when he felt a hand on his left thigh, making his whole body jerk against the restraints. The man’s laughter wasn’t even really amused. It was just taunting music in the silence.

Peter tried to fight against the chains again, pulling and shaking, but he could just barely move his arms a few inches, maybe. His legs were less restricted, but also a lot less responsive. The man probably put a lot more of this poison on the metal around Peter’s ankles.

Of course Peter had heard about substances that hurt demons. But whatever it was, he hoped the effect will quickly subside and then he would rip the human’s throat out and watch him drown in his blood.

“Language! Didn’t your daddy teach you manners?” The disobedient hand travelled along Peter’s thigh, fingertips brushing just a little over his half hard dick. Of course his body was betraying him. Usually, bondage was his thing, but not like this. Now his growing erection was just humiliating him even more.

“But I guess satan isn’t really the best for that job, huh?” Quentin dug his nails into the soft flesh, probably leaving dark lines as he scratched further over the demon’s stomach. The sensation left a faint taste of pain, making Peter quiver with delight. Why was he so damn easy to turn on?

“You can ask him yourself when I’m done with you”, Peter spat back, trying his best to wiggle away from the touch, but the man just laughed. There was a whispering, mechanical noise before the chains pulled his arms even further until there was no room left to move. They were relentless and only stopped when the stretch started to become painfully straining on his muscles.

“Oh, I’m sure me and your daddy will have a pleasant conversation, but I don’t think we’re that far into the relationship yet to introduce each other to our parents.” The deep timbre of the man’s voice seemed to vibrate through his fingers right into wherever he was touching Peter.

What would he do to shut the man up. Unfortunately, his voice was incredible sexy. Like dark chocolate, melting bittersweet in the demon’s ears. Peter could feel his dick twitching to life, only betraying him more with every second.

“I hate you,” was the only thing Peter could muster up. Every breath put pressure on his upper body that was already so close to just ripping because of the chains.

“Aww, don’t say that!” Quentin pinched one of Peter’s nipples, forcing a surprised moan from his lips.

“I just want us to be friends, baby,” Quentin continued, tugging on the pink nub in such a horribly gentle way that only worsened the demon’s shaking. Another embarrassing moan slipped when something warm and wet circled the sensitive skin. So sweet and careful like he actually cared about Peter’s pleasure.

But a sharp pain interrupted the thought before Peter could actually believe it. Something hard and thin dug deeper into his stomach, piercing skin and flesh like it was butter. The pain was more startling than hurting. It was like an annoying ache around the knife.

“But you’re making it so fucking difficult.” Quentin pulled the blade out again, warm blood following it out the deep wound.

“But don’t worry-” Another stab just inches away from the first “-I’ll make sure you understand your new position.”

“Fuck you.” Peter glared, even if Quentin probably doesn’t see it. He breathed through the pain slowly creeping through his lower abdomen. The third stab did make him whine just a little, forcing him to bite on his lip to keep his mouth shut.  
Quentin seemed to have noticed how the demon was trying to be quiet.

“I will break you.” The man’s voice was right next to Peter’s ear, sending shivers like little spiders along his spine. “And I will make you mine.”

A sick sensation flooded Peter’s guts when he felt Quentin’s fingers pushing into one of the stab wounds. He moved them in and out like he was fingering a pussy, spreading them, forcing the cut open flesh even further apart. More blood oozed out. The pain had become secondary to the ill feeling making it’s way up Peter’s throat.

He wanted to throw up. But before his body gave up, Quentin removed his fingers, leaving the wound gaping. There was so much blood coating his stomach at that point, he would have been dead if it wasn’t for the fact that nothing can easily kill him.

And Quentin knew.

The metal table suddenly creaked. Peter could hear different noises too, rustling of clothing and then something heavy dropping onto the table. Then he felt Quentin’s body, felt his heat. The man was crawling on top of him like a lion about to devour his prey. Peter tried to struggle again, only managing to lift his legs enough to push against the much broader and taller body above him.

“So eager,” Quentin huffed. 

Another sharp pain, this time in Peter’s left thigh. A hand put pressure on his right and he let his legs drop. His breath was heavy from all the struggle, his chest raised and fell uneven. It felt like someone was squeezing his whole upper body to make him pop like a balloon. Of course his arms were already numb at this point.

“Nothing to say anymore? Oh and I enjoyed your nagging so much,” Quentin barked, the sarcasm dripping like the blood on his knife.

“I’m going to kill you,” Peter simply replied. To save at least a little energy, he closed his eyes, focusing on calming his breath. But it only helped to feel the body above him.  
Quentin was naked too. He had probably undressed himself before climbing onto the table. His knees had found a comfortable place left and right of Peter’s head, the thick leg hair soft against the demon’s pale skin. But in this position, part of the man’s legs were laying right on Peter’s arms. If they hadn’t already become numb, they would have with all the weight cutting off any blood flow.

“God, I would love to see your face now, but this darkness is just so much more exciting, right?” Quentin laughed more, sitting down above the demon’s chest. 

Peter couldn’t stop the squeak as the man’s hard cock slapped his chin. Weighty and obviously big. A strong smell clouded his senses like a thick cloud. A manly scent, musky and natural. His own dick leaked in excitement.

“I will bite your dick off, if you try to-”  
“Oh baby, I’m not gonna fuck your mouth.”  
That was confusing, to say the least. Peter opened his eyes in reflex, staring into the darkness right where he assumed Quentin’s face was. Was he just gonna jerk off and cum all over the demon’s face? Was he really that easy?

Something sharp pressing against his throat shut down any questions Peter had and dread settled in his chest.

“I always wanted to try this.” Quentin’s chuckle was drowned out by Peter’s sudden desperate pleading as the blade cut open the thin layer of skin like it was nothing. “How would you call this? A reverse blowjob?”

“No no no! Fuck you fuck you! Don’t you fucking dare-” His pleads turned incoherent as his own blood filled his lungs, the knife relentlessly cutting deeper into his throat. Tears filled his eyes as he started to choke on the bitter liquid, some spilling over his lips. It was a weird sensation feeling Quentin’s fingers dig where they shouldn’t be able to dig. The man was feeling how deep he already cut.

“That should do it,” he said, finally pulling the knife away. Peter wasn’t sure how deep that blade had went. What he did know was how weirdly cold the inside of his throat suddenly felt.

Then something else weighed heavy against the open wound, something hard ripped the cut even further, forcing Peter to tilt his head back. He couldn’t taste anything, the iron flavor overwhelming his mouth. He didn’t even breath anymore, only gurgling and choking on the thick blood.

But he did feel the head of Quentin’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Peter couldn’t even fully comprehend the feeling of what was happening. All he felt was the way the throbbing dick pushed further, inch for inch, right into Peter’s open mouth.

“Fuck! That’s incredible,” Quentin groaned above, one hand grabbing onto Peter’s hair, tilting his head even further back.

Peter did taste skin on his tongue and sensed the way the cock hit the roof of his mouth. But he denied that this was actually happening. This was just a terrible, weird dream. How could this be real?

But Quentin’s thrusting was merciless. He made sure Peter felt every inch stretching his throat and mouth. The demon’s body was struggling against the intrusion, spasming and shaking like crazy. Everything inside him was screaming and begging for death.

The second hand buried itself in Peter’s hair and his head was pushed so far back, he felt like it was going to snap off his body with the cut ripping further open. That angle resulted in Quentin’s cock pushing between the red painted teeth right out the demon’s mouth, only adding to the fucked up weirdness of the situation.

Blood and spit pooled underneath Peter’s head, soaking his hair. His eyes had rolled back into his head, his mind was fuzzy with the sickening sensation and unimaginable pain. All he could think about was the cock assaulting his throat in such an unnatural way.

He felt Quentin thrust one more time and then the movements stopped, except for his dick twitching between Peter’s stretched lips. Something warm spilled all over the demon’s heated face, adding a disgusting sticky feel on his already icky feeling skin.

As Quentin’s dick started to soften again, he pulled out, leaving Peter coughing and gurgling only on his own blood. It was just a matter of time until the wound would heal and the demon’s body would recover.

But Peter’s mind wouldn’t be so lucky. Mental trauma wasn’t something a demon’s healing ability could fix. And that was only the first step to breaking the pretty boy.


End file.
